Contemporary automatic dish treating appliances for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system with multiple sprayers can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers including a rotatable sprayer. A diverter valve having a rotatable valve body is used to selectively supply liquid from a recirculation pump to the various sprayers. The diverter can be located within the tub and a drive shaft extends through the tub to the rotatable valve body, with the rotation of the drive shaft effecting the rotation of the valve body. The interface between the drive shaft and the tub can provide a possible leak path from the tub.